Gallagher and Blackthorne Chatroom
by gloriousponds
Summary: it's summer and there's a chatroom for spies.
1. Grantary, Zachary and Cameron have a ni

**Gallagher & Blackthorne Chat.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. Ally Carter does .**

* * *

><p><em>Cammie – Chameleon { stuck in Nebraska, milking cows : }_

_Bex- BritishBombshell { no internet for a whole month LIFE HATES ME }_

_Liz- Bookworm { help me not fall asleep in the sun }_

_Macey- Peacock { good thing about bodyguards, they carry all of your heavy shopping bags }_

_Zach-ItsallGoode { I am smirking }_

_Grant- MrHotty { SPACE UNICORN SOARING THROUGH THE SKY DEVLIVERING THE RAINBOWS ALL ACROSS THE WORLD }_

_Jonas- Hacker { … bfhjgbtj }_

_Nick- Thatdude. { sup my homie }_

* * *

><p><strong>Chameleon signed on.<strong>

**MrHotty signed on.**

**ItsallGoode signed on.**

**Thatdude signed on.**

_Chameleon:_ you've got to be kidding me? Three annoying Blackthorne boys and one amazing Gallagher Girl?

_MrHotty:_ HEY! I am not annoying!

_ItsallGoode:_ well…. I could argue with that.

_MrHotty: _ another word and you'll be dead.

_Thatdude: _*awkwardly watching this*

_Chameleon: _oh hey person.

_Thatdude:_ I'm Nick.

_ItsallGoode: _ and I'm Zach.

_Chameleon: _… do you feel that? I'm strangling you from afar.

_ItsallGoode: _no, no I do not.

_MrHotty: _ DUMBLEDORE

**Thatdude signed off.**

_Chameleon: _Look you scared him off Grant!

_MrHotty:_ DON'T HURT ME I HAVE BEX FOR THAT!

_ItsallGoode:_ …..

_Chameleon: _ uhm….. that's great?

_MrHotty:_ Bex… Bex…. Bex is like a yummy poptart… that you can only buy in special stores…. Nom nom nom.

_Chameleon: _You're comparing Bex to a poptart?

_MrHotty:_ why yes! You have a problem with that?

_Chameleon: _Bex might.

_MrHotty:_ Cammie plus Zach equals ZAMMIE THE BEST COUPLE NAME IN THE WORLD RIGHT NEXT TO BRANT!

_ItsallGoode:_ Zammie? :/

_Chameleon:_ it sounds like a disease: Excuse me m'am but I'm afraid you have a serve case of Zammie.

_ItsallGoode: _ I think it sounds sexy.

_MrHotty: _ ME TOO!

_Chameleon: _please someone help me.

_MrHotty: _ well Bex is out in the middle of nowhere with her parents, Liz is probably sleeping, Macey is shopping and Jonas is trying to hack into something. Looks like you're stuck with us!(:

_Chameleon: _ oh god.

_ItsallGoode: _cheer up Gallagher girl. I'm here.

_Chameleon: _Shut up Zachary.

_MrHotty: _ YEAH ZACHARY

_Chameleon: _you too Grantary.

_MrHotty: _… Grantary is sad….. IM GOING TO GO PISS HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE WITH ZACH BECAUSE HE IS YOUR BABY'S DADDY CAMMIE!

**MrHotty signed off.**

_Chameleon: _Zach's my baby daddy?

_ItsallGoode:_ You know you wanted me to be

_Chameleon: _ Never in a million years.

_ItsallGoode: _ admit it. Cammie loves Zach…. Cammie loves Zach… Cammie loves Zach.

_Chameleon: _ I will admit… that I DON'T LOVE YOU FOR THE UPTEENTH TIME

_ItsallGoode: _ well that's all you had to say. Sorry Cammie, I'm too young to be your baby daddy.

_Chameleon: _ I NEVER ASKED YOU TO BE!

_ItsallGoode: _your fingers say no but your brain says yes.

_Chameleon: _ In what world does that make any sense?

_ItsallGoode: _ In Zach Goode's amazing world.

_Chameleon: _ go die in a hole.

_ItsallGoode: _ no. I don't think I will.

_Chameleon: _ I wasn't asking you too.

_ItsallGoode: _are you thinking about me?

_Chameleon: _ yes I'm thinking about that big asshole who won't stop annoying me!

_ItsallGoode: _ so you're thinking about me?

_Chameleon:_ …UGH

_ItsallGoode: _ Is Gallagher Girl having dirty thoughts?

_Chameleon: _ NO NO I AM NOT

_ItsallGoode: _ well then! Be that way

**MrHotty signed in**

_Chameleon: _ THANK GOODNESS SOMEONE HALF NORMAL!

_MrHotty: _ Half normal?

_Chameleon:_ you know what I mean

_ItsallGoode:_ she just doesn't want to admit that she ahs dirty thoughts about me.

_MrHotty: _Cammie! I am ashamed. You should not be having any M rated thoughts

_Chameleon: _ I AM NOT HAVING ANY STINKIN THOUGHTS

_ItsallGoode: _ liar liar pants on fire. *insert smirk that annoys Cammie*

_MrHotty:_ AND I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BABY OOOH LIKE BABY BABY BABY OHH

_Chameleon: _ is Grantary singing the Biebz?

_ItsallGoode: _ why I think so.

_Chameleon:_ Grant, you are no longer a male human.

_MrHotty: _ wait what? OH EHM GEE ARE WE IN THE FUTURE LIKE UHM THAT HASTA LA VISTA GUY! NO WAIT LIKE BACK TO THE FUTURE MOVIE!

_ItsallGoode; _all boys in the year 2045 are now female.

_Chameleon: _ and boys that have the name Grant are forever alone with only a cracker to live on

_MrHotty: _ I CANT LIVE ON A FRICKEN PIECE OF CRACKER I NEED MY FOOD AND MY POPTART BOMBSHELL! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD BECOME TO!

_Chameleon: _We now live on Mars by the way

_ItsallGoode: _ yes planet Earth was destroyed by alien monkeys.

_MrHotty: _ALIEN MONKEYS! THAT'S MANKINDS WORST ENEMEY!

_Chameleon: _p.s Zach is a homeless person who tries to hit on young girls, but instead scares them.

_MrHotty: _ZACH WHY WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING CAMMIES BABY DADDY!

_ItsallGoode: _and Cammie is a lonely old woman who has 5 million cats and wishes she never lied to Zach about loving him.

_MrHotty: _ CAMMIE WHY WOULD YOU SUCH A THING.

_Chameleon: _Zach….

_ItsallGoode:_ Yes dear?

_Chameleon: _ never call me that again.

_MrHotty:_ ONLY I CAN CHANGE THE FUTURE. SO UHM CAMMIE AND ZACH IM LOCKING YOU GUYS IN A MASTER BEDROOM IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT (;

_Chameleon: _ I THINK I JUST THRE UP IN MY MOUTH!

_ItsallGoode; _well that's just attractive to hear

_MrHotty: _AND THEN I'LL MARRY MY BRITTISH POPTART AND WE'LL FLY AWAY TO UNICORN ISLAND WHERE THERE IS ALL CANDY AND SPARKLES AND KESHA

_ItsallGoode: _ damn it Grant! That's my future!

_Chameleon: _ how come I'm friends with you guys?

_ItsallGoode: _ it's cause im hot and smexi

_Chameleon: _ lies lies lies. Stop hurting your self esteem Zach.

_ItsallGoode: _BUTS IT TRUE

_Chameleon: _Oh young Zach when will you learn

_MrHotty: _ are back in the present now?

_Chameleon: _ Yes Grant we are. You saved man kind.

_MrHotty: _I SHOULD HAVE A TV SHOW

_ItsallGoode: _ no one would watch it.

_MrHotty: _ all the magical little elves would.

_Chameleon: _ Grant….

_ItsallGoode: _don't you dare Gallagher Girl. Cause if you do then he's going to cry and whine.

_MrHotty: _ what were you going to tell me Cam?

_Chameleon: _ That Santa might even watch it.

_MrHotty: _ Don't lie to me Cammie. I know for a fact that Santa does not exist. I went up to the North pole and found nothing but ice and then my mommy bought all the presents I wanted from my letter to Santa.

_Chameleon: _ if you're sure.

_ItsallGoode: _ well I have to go… do something….. have nice naughty dreams about me Gallagher Girl(;

**ItsallGoode signed off.**

_MrHotty: _ aw…..

_Chameleon: _ Great. I get to go pick up cow poop. Bye Grantary.

**Chameleon signed off**

_MrHotty: _Stranger, very strange. Both get off at the same time. Oh they are making out. It's so obvi!

* * *

><p>I started a new one because my old one was like terrible ha-ha. Well I think so. Review. If you do you get a special guest star in the next chapter &amp; a free virtual hug. Whichever has most votes win! NOW REVIEW MY CHILD.<p>

{ You could choose : Tina, Josh,MrsMorgan, MrSolomon , A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE. }


	2. Is Zach jealous of a cat?

**Gallagher and Blackthorne Chatroom**

**Disclaimer : Ally gave me the rights of the Gallagher for my birthday which was two weeks ago(: who am i kidding she still owns it.**

**WOW! i never thought it would get such great response. *happy dance* now onto your daily scheduled spy chat room. So instead of adding 1 special guest i added TWO(:**

* * *

><p><em>Cammie - Chameleon { Zachary Goode's world must suck to live in }<em>

_Bex - Britishbombshell { only five more days till internet! }_

_Liz - Bookworm { GRRR JONAS! }_

_Macey - Peacock { can someone get Preston to leave me alone? }_

_Zach - ItsallGoode { Admit it you have naughty thoughts about me Gallagher Girl }_

_Grant - MrHotty { GRANT NEWMAN IS THE BEST HE SAVED MANKIND FROM ALIEN MONKEYS! }_

_Nick - Thatdude { Grant is scaring me... }_

_Jonas - Hacker { LIZ! }_

_***Josh- RosevilleJA { still in love with a cat named suzy }**_

_*** Tina- GossipSpy { muahaha gossip }**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chameleon Signed in<strong>

**Peacock Signed in**

**ItsallGoode signed in**

**RosevilleJA signed in**

**Gossipspy signed in**

**MrHotty signed in**

**Thatdude signed in**

_Chameleon: _who da fuq is RosevilleJA?

_ItsallGoode:_ DONT CHANGE THE TOPIC WE WERE DISCUSSING EARLIER GALLAGHER GIRL!

_MrHotty: _teehee sexual tension.

_RosevilleJA_: I'm Josh...

_Chameleon:_ well this isn't awkward now is it?

_Peacock: _Hey Josh.

_GossipSpy: _ OH EHM GEE CAMMIE!

_Thatdude: _what's going on? :/

_Chameleon: _ just an ex-boyfriend of mine... uhm Josh?

_RosevilleJA:_ Yeah?

_ItsallGoode: _ I'm just going to say what everyone's thinking about. what is your status about?

_MrHotty: _BAHAHAHAHA WE ALL KNOW

_GossipSpy: _STOP IT GRANT!

_Peacock: _TINA!

_Chameleon:_ Yeah what's up with you status?

_RosevilleJA: _ Nothing... but what is up with that Goode kid's?

_Chameleon: _WAIT WHAT? ZACHARY GOODE YOU ARE DEAD I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN AND HERE YOU GO BLABBING IT OFF ON THE INTERWEB WHAT DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY! AND BY THE WAY NO I DONT HAVE NAUGHTY DREAMS ABOUT YOU!

_ItsallGoode: _stop lying to yourself.

_RosevilleJA; _ someone answer my question: are Zach and Cammie going out?

_Peacock: _ they have sexual tenison

_MrHotty:_ dur yeah they are. they are ZAMMIE

_GossipSpy: _interesting pieces for gossip.

_Thatdude:_ possibly...?

_Chameleon: _NEVER IN MY LIFE

_ItsallGoode: _In Gallagher Girl's dreams we are.

_RosevilleJA: _So... if i asked Cammie out it'd be cool?

_Chameleon: _*insert awkward moment*

_ItsallGoode:_ not answering that question

_Peacock:_ I guess so, but I need to dress her and do all that good stuff.

_Thatdude:_ ...

_MrHotty: _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU MAY NOT ASK CAMMIE OUT! YA KNOW WHY BECAUSE LADY GAGA SAID THAT SHE IS A WOMAN AND I MADE A BET WITH BEX THAT THE LAST PERSON WHO ASKS CAMMIE OUT (WHO IS NOT zACH CAUSE THEY HAVE SEXUAL TENSION) WILL NOT GO OUT WITH HER IF LADY GAGA SAYS SHE IS A WO-MAN!

_RosevilleJA: _ I'm scared... I'll see you later.

**RosevilleJA signed off.**

_GossipSpy:_ So you and Zach huh?

_Chameleon: _ No no no no.

_ItsallGoode:_ you can tell the whole school that Gallagher Girl likes to have naughty dreams about me and even tries to me :(

_Peacock:_ CAMMIE. JUST KISS THE DANG BOY

_MrHotty: _Is pee supposed to be yellow?

_Chameleon: _ never in my life will i kiss him

_ItsallGoode:_ But a little birdie told me that you think that I'm an AMAZING kisser...

_Chameleon_: ... who told..?

_MrHotty: _LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND!

_Peacock: _ I better go... seems you kid are having waaay too much fun.(;

**Peacock signed off.**

_GossipSpy: _ Well that's all I need(;

**GossipSpy signed off**

****_Chameleon: _Life truly hates me doesn't it?

_ItsallGoode: _ It's not that bad. I can help *wiggles eyebrows*

_Thatdude:_ I don't I'm old enough to watch this... and i'm 17.

**Thatdude signed off.**

_MrHotty: _ISNT LIKE KESHA JUST AMAZING I MEAN SHE SINGS FRIDAY OH WAIT. THATS CALLED AUTOTUNE BY REBECCA BLACK WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?

_Chameleon: _ Yeah what are you saying? I have to go... I think there's a creeper who likes to scare me outside my window.

_ItsallGoode: _ Jimmy? Yeah i know.. See Ya. PS IN YOUR DREAMS DONT GET PREGGERS KAY GOODE

**ItsallGoode signed off.**

_Chameleon: _ I'm going to kill that boy.

_MrHotty:_ Don't he's the father of your child.

_Chameleon: _what child?

_MrHotty:_ see the one that the stork gives you in a little blue or pink blanket.

_Chameleon: _ ... just shoot me

_MrHotty:_ or you go to Target and choose the cutest baby.

_Chameleon:_ or we go have a sleepover in a basement.

_MrHotty:_ I'm going to Google that. NO I DONT GOOGLE, BING OR YAHOO I ASK! ITS TOO HARD THERES A MILLION ANSWERS!

_Chameleon:_ Thats the whole point.

_MrHotty:_ well that's not goode.

_Chameleon:_ are you kidding me?

_MrHotty:_ get used to it Cameron Ann Goode

**Chameleon signed off.**

_MrHotty: _ OOOOH! Zach and Cammie went to go choose their baby(; I AM STUCK ON BAND AID CAUSE BAND AID HELPS HEAL ME.

* * *

><p>gosh im tired... this was a failure. leave reviews they make me happy and let me write some more chatrooms. towards the end i might add a real story type thingy. kay baii<p> 


End file.
